Give Me Those Gloves
by Red Witch
Summary: 6th in the Gloves Series. The mansion reacts to Rogue's gifts from Gambit, mostly on how it affects them. Meanwhile Rogue wonders exactly why she lives with these self absorbed lunatics in the first place.


**Rogue took a hatchet to the disclaimer that says I don't own any X-Men Evolution characters. Just another shot from my 'Glove' series. Obviously takes place before Gambit comes to the mansion. **

**Give Me Those Gloves**

"Rogue can I borrow your sweater?" Kitty asked as she started to go to the large set of drawers the girls had in their room. "It's starting to get chilly."

"Yeah go ahead," Rogue waved as she read a book on her bed.

"Which drawer is it?" Kitty opened a drawer. "The top or the…Hey! There's a package in here!"

"What?" Rogue looked at her.

"There's like a present in here with your name on it," Kitty pulled out a box. "And look, it's got a card."

"Oh, never mind that," Rogue said as she got off the bed.

"The card is written in some foreign language and it's signed…" Kitty's eyes widened.

"Three…Two…" Rogue blocked her ears.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kitty squealed. "YOU GOT A PRESENT FROM GAMBIT?"

"Quiet down Kitty!" Rogue snapped as she grabbed the package and the note. "You want to bring the whole mansion in here! I can't believe that swamp rat did it again!"

"Again? You mean he's like done this **before**?" Kitty's jaw dropped.

"Yeah right in my underwear drawer," Rogue grumbled. "Figures. Why does he always pick **that** one?"

"Open it! Open it!" Kitty jumped up and down.

"Fine," Rogue reluctantly did so. It was a pair of black gloves. "These are really nice."

"Ooh! Those are expensive! Real leather and designer!" Kitty's eyes widened with glee.

"Yeah he must have stolen them from one of the finest department stores," Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Eeeeeee! Read the note! Read the note!" It was all Kitty could do to keep from jumping up and down. "What does it say? What does it say?"

"It says: 'As you hold these gloves, you hold my heart and…NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" Rogue snapped.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Kitty squealed so loud Rogue could swear the glass around them cracked. "THAT IS LIKE SO ROMANTIC! EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Why am I still room mates with **you?**" Rogue gave her a look.

"Oh my god that is so totally **romantic!**" Kitty gushed. "I mean you have an admirer that leaves you super thoughtful gifts! And notes in **French!** How cool is that? Oh I am so jealous of you I could **scream!**"

"Seriously, this mansion has like forty extra rooms and two guest rooms," Rogue asked. "So why am **I** the only one that's stuck with a roommate?"

"I mean I can't believe your luck!" Kitty pouted. "All Lance ever gave me was flowers and a lot of broken walls! Okay there was that penguin incident but that totally does not count! And now that I think about it Peter hasn't given me anything at all yet! Or any other guy that I seriously crushed on!"

"If you think about it with my powers and all the extra room we have around this place it's pretty ridiculous," Rogue went on.

"What's going on?" Logan growled as he walked in with Kurt.

"We could hear you screaming from downstairs!" Kurt said. "What's with the package?"

"Rogue got another super romantic present hidden in her underwear drawer from Gambit! Can you believe it?" Kitty squealed.

"I know I can't," Rogue hung her head. "Thanks a lot, Kitty!"

"Wait, **another** present? Gumbo's been sneaking in here and leaving you presents?" Logan snapped.

"And notes in French! Why can't the guys around here do stuff like that?" Kitty pouted.

"Breaking and entering? Because they already **live** here!" Logan growled. "Stripes how long has this been going on?"

"Not that long," Rogue said. She snapped at Kurt who tried to look at the note. "Give me that! It's private!"

"Not when mansion's security is at risk!" Logan barked. "Hand it over!"

"Mister Logan you can **not** be serious!" Kitty stamped her foot. "You can't just read a girl's private love note!"

"Especially before **you** get a chance to read it and blab it all over the mansion," Rogue snapped as she reluctantly handed it over to Logan. "Look it's no big deal! He just leaves me some stupid note attached to some gloves and he hid it in my underwear drawer so…"

"Gambit knows where you keep your underwear?" Kurt asked.

Immediately both Logan and Rogue turned red. But for different reasons. Then Kurt got it. "Wait a minute…" Kurt did a double take.

"Oh God…" Rogue put her head in her hand.

"You mean to tell me that no good Cajun thief…" Logan's eye began to twitch.

"It's not like I told him or anything!" Rogue snapped. "Stupid Swamp Rat's been spying on me!"

"Wait, Gambit has like been in our **room?**" Kitty gasped. "My room?"

"No Kitty, he put this box in my underwear drawer using a carrier pigeon," Rogue said sarcastically. "Yes, he's been in this room!"

"If he's been in this room spying on you that means he's been spying on me too," Kitty realized. "Okay accidentally but still…"

"Grrrrr…" Logan's eye twitched even more.

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Both Kurt and Kitty shouted.

"TAKE A NUMBER!" Logan turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

"I'M GONNA KILL ROGUE'S BOYFRIEND!" Kitty screamed as she and Kurt left the room, leaving Rogue alone.

"HE'S **NOT** MY BOYFRIEND YOU…Oh forget it!" Rogue hit her head with her hand. "Why do I bother? No one ever listens to me!"

"GAMBIT HAS BEEN SPYING ON THE X-MANSION?" Scott was heard shouting. "HE'S BEEN SNOOPING IN ROGUE'S UNDERWEAR DRAWER?"

"I could say anything now and no one would pay attention," Rogue said. "Hey guys, let's go burn down Bayville High! It'll be fun!"

"GAMBIT IS GOING TO WISH HE NEVER LOOKED AT MY SISTER LET ALONE HER UNDERWEAR!" Kurt shouted. Several other X-Men were shouting and reacting to this.

"Why is Gambit allowed to go through Rogue's underwear drawer but we can't put frozen water balloons in them?" Bobby was heard asking.

"Hey guys? Let's all get tattoos," Rogue said sarcastically. "Logan I'm gonna drop out of school and join a cult."

"WHEN I GET THROUGH WITH GUMBO THE ONLY UNDERWEAR HE IS GONNA BE INTERESTING IS DIAPERS!" Logan shouted.

"You know all this saving people crap isn't really my thing," Rogue went on. "I think I'm gonna go start my own terrorist organization. Anyone know where I can get some tanks?"

"Why would Gambit look at Rogue's underwear?" Bobby was heard saying. "It's not that interesting. Now Kitty's…"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT MY UNDERWEAR LOOKS LIKE?" Kitty screamed. "PERVERT!"

"I'm thinking about shaving Kelly's head, who's with me?" Rogue went on. "See? I could say anything and no one cares!"

"OW! OW! OW! KITTY STOP HITTING ME!" Bobby yelled.

"Anyone know where I can get some pitchforks and torches?" Kitty was heard screaming.

"I can make torches!" Pyro was heard shouting.

"What are you bozos doing here?" Kitty shouted.

"Well we were bored and were gonna mess with you guys until we heard all the screaming," Todd was heard saying. "And you know Pyro heard you were going to make some fire and you know how **that** goes. So what did Gambit do?"

"Kitty, keep your mouth shut…" Rogue gritted her teeth, not wanting to go out there. "Kitty, keep your mouth shut…"

"Gambit has been fooling around with my sister's underwear!" Kurt wailed.

"Thanks a **lot** Kurt!" Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Why? Her underwear isn't **that **interesting," Pietro was heard. "Heck the Blob has more interesting underwear than she does."

"I can never leave this room again," Rogue put her head in her hands.

"OW! OW! STOP HITTING ME!" Pietro shouted. "WHAT DID I SAY?"

"Forget beating up Quicksilver!" Kurt shouted. "I said we beat up Gambit instead!"

"Well at least **Gambit** knows how to keep things interesting in a relationship," Jean was heard grumbling.

"Are we going to keep talking about this?" Scott snapped. "So I forgot our nine month anniversary?! It slipped my mind! And who celebrates a nine month anniversary anyway!"

"Well Gambit isn't even **dating **Rogue and he thinks of leaving her gifts all the time!" Jean snapped. "She isn't dating him is she?"

"She won't if **I** have anything to say about it!" Logan roared.

"I am going to live the rest of my life in this room," Rogue said.

"I say we teach this guy a lesson about putting his hands where they shouldn't be by cutting them off!" Kitty shouted.

"I second the motion," Logan agreed.

"Ooh! Can I make a big bonfire to burn them?" Pyro pleaded. "Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"You know what Pyro? Yes! Yes you **can!**" Logan growled. "ONCE I SLICE THAT CAJUN'S FILTHY HIDE AND OTHER BODY PARTS OFF OF HIM!"

"I'd pay to see that," Lance said.

"Better him than us," Fred remarked.

"So we're all in agreement that we all work together to go hunt down Gambit," Scott said. "He's a threat to our security!"

"You mean a threat to you guys because he's way more romantic than any of you," Jean pointed out.

"Since when is **stalking** considered romance?" Kurt shouted.

"Yeah Gambit has to learn to stay out of Rogue's drawers!" Todd shouted. "What? What did I say?"

"Just everyone go out and hunt the little sneak thief down!" Logan barked.

"FOR THE HONOR OF ROGUE'S UNDERWEAR!" Pyro shouted at the top of his lungs.

Ignoring the chaos outside Rogue calmly went to another drawer where she pulled out a pen and an old notebook. "Reasons why I finally snapped and killed everyone I know…" Rogue wrote down. "Number one hundred and sixty two…"


End file.
